


To Save Magick: Remix

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: To Save Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abraxas Malfoy is a wang, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hermione and Dean Thomas are cousins, M/M, Multi, Prophecy, Remix, Rewriting this because I really dislike how I wrote the older version, Why?, aspergers/ASD Hermione, because its my headcanon that's why, but nothing to graphic, mentions of bullying, mixed race Hermione, plus my writings improved very much since then, reincarnations of the Hogwarts Founders, that's Fred & George obviously, twins with a conjoined magical core, victim of child abuse (Harry obviously)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: When Magick needs them most they shall returnThe two-headed Snake bound by the old magicksThe miracle Raven born to those unable to conceiveThe Lion hidden within green and silverThe lonely Badger forgotten hurt and distrustfulSeparate they shall fail, only together shall they succeed





	1. Preview: Remix

Fred and George Weasley were twins, and identical twins at that; even still there were differences between the pair. Like how Fred tended to be louder and more talkative than George, and how George felt his emotions much more (or maybe he was just feeling his twins also though he wasn’t sure). George was also more prone to thinking things through while Fred was impulsive. In short Fred was the “fighter” and George the “healer”, at least somewhat anyways. So when hardly anyone could tell one from the other, it was understandable that the three-year-old twins would be upset.

It did help matter’s that neither could stand to be apart for more than a few hours at most, doing so result in actual physical pain. This caused their parents, Molly and Arthur, concern; because while they knew the likely cause, they couldn’t know for certain as they just didn’t have the money for the test-not without putting themselves in serious debt anyways. And so they did the best that they could; that was all they really could do after all.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger was a miracle child for her parents. Jean and John Granger had always wanted children, but hadn’t had much luck; They had tried countless times and yet each new pregnancy had resulted in a miscarriage, until Hermione.

Hermione was unlike most children her age; for one she never cried and she practically radiate an aura of intelligence, wisdom, and understanding. Concerned due to how she never cried, her parents took her to see a doctor, but there was nothing wrong with her; she was perfectly healthy. The doctor did suggest that it was perhaps early signs of ASD, autism spectrum disorder. Jean and John excepted this explanation, excepting that their sweet daughter was just unique.

When she started school the other kids were not as understanding and would often bully young Hermione for being so very different. Telling the teachers didn’t do much, as they’d just brush it off as “kids being kids”. Jean and John were understandably angered over this, ultimately deciding to homeschool their daughter instead.

* * *

Narcissa adored her son, Draco. She loved him more than anything else in the world; she’d do anything to keep him safe. Lucius felt very much the same as his beloved wife; his father, Abraxas, was completely different story. The man loathed his grandson and neither Lucius nor Narcissa had any understanding of the reason for why this was the case.

And then there was Draco himself, the babe was absolutely terrified of his grandfather. As soon as he entered the room he’d start crying even if there was no way for him to even know Abraxas was even in the room. Both parents did their best to keep the man away from their son. It was unfortunate for them that the man was still the official head of the Malfoy family, stopping Lucius and Narcissa from being able to do anything more.

* * *

_“Lily! He’s here! He’s found us! Take Ry and run!” James shouted, pushing little Harry into his wife’s arms. “I’ll hold him off for as long as I can…_ **_I love you both so much._ ** _”_

_Lily ran up the stairs to at a time, in her panic and barricaded herself and her daughter in Harry’s nursery._

_“Please! Not Harry! Take me! Kill me instead, just spare my daughter! Please!”_

Harry jolted awake head smacking against the underneath of the stairs, and only moments later she heard footsteps from above. Panic began to set into the young girl, as she waited anxiously to find out if she was now in trouble for making a ruckus and awaking her relatives. She only let herself relax when she heard a door upstairs open, letting her know that it was probably just her cousin going to the loo. So she was laying in her cupboard trying to remember the dream. There’d been a man and woman (her parents?), and the woman (her mother?) had begged for someone to spar her life… and then, then there was green light and the woman (her mother?) was dead and the green light was aimed at her. Harry was all very confused by the recurring dream, largely because it never felt like a dream. She’d once tried to tell her relatives about it, but all that had done was get her in trouble; but most things got her in trouble with her relatives. That was too expected though, after all she was a no-good, waste-of-space freak; her relatives had made sure she was more than aware of that.


	2. Fred and George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly noticed that her youngest son’s seemed to developed their own language even before they could actually speak. For a while she paid it no mind; Bill, Charlie, and Percy had done much the same, it was only natural that Fred and George would do the same. However, eventually she noticed that there was something different with the twins compared to her older sons. She couldn’t quite place her finger on just what that was though, and when she brought the subject up with Arthur he didn’t have anymore ideas then she. It wasn’t until they were a bit older that realized just what exactly the difference was.

With Bill and Charlie both now off at Hogwarts, the house was now a bit quieter though the twins seemed to have made it their personal mission to cause as much chaos as they possibly could. She’d just finished putting little Ginny down for a nap when Ron came running to her, sobbing.

“Mummy! M’ke ‘em stop! It sc’ry!”

Molly picked up her distraught son and only moments later Fred and George came bursting into the room, a somewhat large garter snake held between them. “Frederick Fabian Weasley! George Gideon Weasley! Apologize to your brother and let the snake go.”

 “We’re sorry little brother!” The twins sang in unison with matching ‘I’m up to no good’ grins.

“But mum! Cenna is-”

“-Our friend!”

“She said she wanted-”

“-To stay with-”

“-Us.”

Before Molly could reply to that the snake, ‘Cenna’ apparently, hissed and her sons hissed back. At the sudden quietness of their mum the twins looked back up at her. “Okay, but no more scaring your brothers or sister. Got it?” At the twins nods of ‘yes’ Molly continued, “now go to your room, mummy needs to talk to you about something. I will be there once Ron calms down.”

Fred and George glanced at each other and then back at their mother, she’d only ever talked like that when it was about something really important. And they knew from watching Bill and Charlie that when you didn’t listen to mum when she talked like that, that it meant you’d be in big trouble so they were quick to do as they were told.

* * *

“Par-sel-ton-gue.” The twins sounded out together.

Molly nodded, “yes dearies. Parseltongue and a lot of people don’t like it because a really bad man, that hurt a lot of people could speak it, that doesn’t make parseltongue bad though. But people don’t always think of it that way.”

“So no talking to Cenna in public?” George remained silent, choosing to let Fred do the talking for them. “Because then people will be mean to us? And think we’re evil like the bad man?”

“Unfortunately yes.” Molly said pulling George into a huge when she say him start to cry, gently rocking him in her arms “it’s okay baby, mummy’s here.” Fred flopped off the bed and onto his twin, hugging him tightly. Again Molly wondered about her twin sons and if they actually were like how her brothers, their uncles, were; had Fabian and Gideon still been alive perhaps she’d have known for certain.


	3. Draco and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas Malfoy was not fond of his grandson, and that was something that he made very clear though actions if not with words. Now he wasn’t entirely certain what it was exactly, but the child just radiated everything that was the complete opposite of Slytherin (as far as he was a aware anyways), and thus Malfoy. So obviously this meant he wasn’t suited to inherit the title of Lord Malfoy, ever.

Narcissa couldn’t fathom the reason why her father-in-law would, or even could for that matter, dislike Draco as much as he did. Lucius wasn’t all that better than his wife in that department either; his son was bright and cheery, always with a big smile on his face. He was interrupted from his thoughts however, at the sound of his son’s laughter followed Narcissa frantic shouts of worry before said little boy zoomed into his office on the toy broom Severus a gotten him for his birthday.

“Papa!” Draco shouted in joy quickly jumping off his toy and running to his father, hugging his legs.

Lucius smiled fondly at his son, glancing up to see his wife leaning against the door frame and breathing heavily. “I see someone’s been running his mother ragged.” Lucius chided. “How about you and me go out to the gardens, let your mother have a rest. Hmm?” Draco nodded, beaming has he grabbed his broom and darted off into the hall.

Still breathing rather heavily, and hair a wild mess Narcissa gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, love.”

“Anytime my dear,” Lucius said kissing his wife on the lips.

* * *

“Hi!” Draco chirped as he got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the bush he’d seen the crying girl go into. He wanted to know why she was crying, his mum always comforted him when he was upset so he’d do the same for this girl. “I’m Draco. Why’re you crying? Are you okay? What’s your name?”

Harry sniffled and stared at the pale blond haired boy in confusion. No one ever cared about her, her aunt and uncle had made that clear; so why was this boy that she didn’t even know concerned about her? Instead of answering him, she chose to remain silent and just watch him for a while before eventually deciding that he wasn’t a threat to her. “I...don’t know. My relatives only call me girl...or freak. And no one cares about freaks.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” Narcissa shouted causing Draco to look over his shoulder.

“That’s my mum. She’s the best.” Draco said looking back at the girl. “She’s really good at making people feel better when there sad. Come on I’ll introduce you!”

Harry was reluctant, adults had always meant bad, well extra bad, news. Still she was far too hungry to put up much of a resistance and so begrudgingly went along.

“There you are, you had me worried sick.” Narcissa said as she fussed over her son, “who’s your...friend...sweetie?”

“She said she doesn’t what her name is, mum. Because her aunt and uncle only call her girl...or freak…”

Narcissa recognized just who the little girl was quick enough, but that was besides the point Harry was a child and to think anyone would treat a child in such away was unimaginable. Children were rare in the wizarding world and as such were precious; to harm a child was beyond criminal, something punishable only by a dementor’s kiss. Not even he-who-must-not-be-named dared harm a child in such away.


	4. Harry

Harry decided that she liked Draco and his mum; they were nice and ‘Cissa had even said she wouldn’t be going back to her relatives, ever. Instead she’d gone with Draco and ‘Cissa to someplace called ‘Malfoy Manor’ which was apparently where they lived.

Malfoy manor was...huge to put it simple, so far Harry found the gardens outside to be the best they were just so pretty, but she’d reserve judgement for later; plus she hadn’t gotten a lot of time to look at them since she’d been dragged directly into the manor and down a lot of hallways. But eventually she, Draco, and ‘Cissa came to a door which opened to reveal an office where a pale haired man that Harry was pretty certain was Draco’s dad.

Narcissa whispered something to him and his eyes widen momentarily in surprise, before he relaxed turning to face Harry. “Hello there, Harry. My name’s Lucius, I’m Draco’s father.”

Harry bobbed her head up and down. “Though’ so,” she whispered. “You look similar.”

* * *

For the most part Harry liked her life with the Malfoy’s, whom she had learned were actually her cousins even if it was distantly. Draco was nice and he wasn’t mean to her like Dudley and his friends were; Aunt Cissa and uncle Luci were also really nice and they even always answered her questions! The only thing, or rather person, that she didn’t like about living with the Malfoy’s was Draco’s grandfather. He would always sneer at her whenever they were in the same room and she just couldn’t understand why; aunt Cissa said it was because she had, supposedly, defeated a really bad wizard that he had supported. That just confused Harry more however, because if the wizard was bad why would anyone support him? When she’d ask aunt Cissa had only said that he had tricked them into thinking he wasn’t a bad wizard.


	5. Hermione, Harry, and Draco (& also Dean)

With the addition of Harry into their little family, Lucius and Narcissa started to realize that the muggles were not as barbaric as they had original thought, or as they had once been anyways. This resulted in more outings into muggle London, usually to a park where Draco and Harry could run around and play. And it was here that Narcissa first met, Jean who was an older woman of obviously mixed heritage and had a daughter around the same age as her own son and adopted daughter Harry, named Hermione. More often than not she’d also have her nephew with her as well, Dean she’d said his name was. The children were fast friends; and when Hermione and Dean showed signs of accidental magic Narcissa (and Lucius though mostly Narcissa since Lucius was often busy with work) were happy to explain about magic and the wizarding world. While the Grangers and Ms Thomas would explain the muggle side of things.


End file.
